pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayley's Raticate
Category: } |evolution = 1 |firstevoname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |secondevoname = TBA |secondevoep = TBA |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Bayley |prevonum = 019 |firststagename = Rattata |evo1num = 020 |secondstagename = Raticate |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} Bayley's Raticate (Japanese: ベイリーラッタ Beiri's Ratta) is the very first Pokémon that Bayley ever owned. 'History' 'Kanto' Raticate first appeared as a as one of the many Pokémon living in . Edge first met Bayley, he lent her his Pikachu to capture her first Pokémon, which happened to be Rattata. With Edge's guidance, Rattata is captured as Bayley's Pokémon. 'Two Years Later' Rattata helped Bayley in her escape from and her Pokémon. When Bayley and were trapped by a chunk of ice, Rattata slips underneath it and uses to drop it into the river, allowing them to escape. Rattata battled alongside Doduo against in an attempt to rescue Edge's Pikachu. Completely pinned by Miles's attack, Bayley decides to give herself up to 's , recalling Rattata and Doduo before taking a direct hit to the chest. Although injured, Bayley attaches Rattata and Doduo's to the bone, which come swinging back at him. Rattata and Doduo then get released and help Pikachu to escape. When Miles pursue them, the three release a combo attack, with Rattata breaking apart a nearby building with his teeth, Doduo kicking them in the air, and Pikachu electrifying them and sending it at Miles, defeating him. Rattata battled against a wild that Bayley wished to catch. The two spent all day trying, but could not find a way to do it without hurting him. Robyn Oak eventually steps in and helps the two capture Caterpie. After the battle, Rattata evolves into a Raticate, much to Bayley's shock and initial dismay. By the next morning, she had recovered from the trauma and declared that regardless of his appearance, Raticate is still the same Rattata she knew, and it would not bother her anymore. Shortly after evolving, Raticate gnawed the sinking in two to help Bayley defeat the . Raticate is sent out alongside his teammates to battle against and his . Raticate attacks with a , but Dragonite simply shrugs it off and throws Raticate away. He is later used in a team attack to try and stop Lance from shooting bubbles. Bayley had Caterpie cover the volcano crater in to form a net that is doused by her Omanyte's water, linked to Raticate's sensitive whiskers. Upon Lance triggering the net, Raticate signals to Pikachu to send electricity down the net, forcing Lance's bubble into view. Bayley then orders Doduo to break the bubble with , but the attack proves too weak. Raticate participated along the rest of Bayley's team to battle Lance and assisted in defeating his team. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Raticate appeared to help open a way onto the airship by a passage open. 'Personality and Characteristics' Being Bayley's first Pokémon, the two of them share a strong bond, evident by the fact that Bayley releases those she does not consider her friend. Her care and attachment towards Raticate also comes from the fact that Edge, someone whom Bayley looks up to, and also holds romantic feelings for, aided her in capturing Raticate in the first place. 'Moves used'